Let Me Help You
by Aku-Ichigo
Summary: While Misaki makes arrangements for Akihiko's birthday, the novelist takes every opportunity to tease the young boy, and one thing leads to another. Rated M for lemon.


My first story. Enjoy!

_Dedicated to JollyBigSis._

_**Disclaimer**_: Do I look like I own Junjou Romantica?

* * *

"...Erm... it's not what it looks like!" It was days like these Misaki thought he was cursed for all eternity. Here he was, sitting in the bathroom, unclothed and busy with something he surely did not want to be caught while doing. That is why he had waited for the man he was living with to go outside and buy cigarettes. However, he hadn't expected him to return in such a short time, and that's where the boy had made a huge mistake. Without warning the door had been opened and the taller male witnessed a scene he had never thought he would ever see, and a mischievous smile widened with each passing second. That moment Misaki knew he was screwed - literally!

It all started when Misaki came back home from his work in the evening. Normally the brunette was greeted with the sounds of typing and the mixed scent of coffee and cigarettes. But since Akihiko was still at an interview for his recently published book, which was just another boys love novel, it was unusually quiet in the empty appartment without the taller male. Misaki took the opportunity to prepare some things for the next day, which happened to be Usami's birthday.

While tossing his bag on the couch and taking off his jacket, he remembered their conversation about Akihiko's birthday present.

Three weeks ago

"Have you decided on a present yet?" Misaki asked, having another bite of the omelette he had made for breakfast.

"Oh, you already know what I want, my dear" Akihiko purred, poking one of the octopus sausages with his fork before leading it to his mouth.

Misaki rolled his eyes. "Anything other than that?"

"But that's what I want the most" he said. "Hey, what about a kiss?"

Misaki looked at him, rising an eyebrow. "You just love teasing me don't you?"

A loud laughter was heard and Akihiko threw his head back. "Okay, okay. I think a strawberry cake will be satisfying. As long as you're with me, I don't need a present anyways."

"Yeah sure, and who's supposed to eat it? I thought you don't like cakes!" Misaki growled.

"But you like them, right?" Akihiko said. "As long as you're happy, so am I." He watched Misaki's cheeks flush a little from the corners of his eyes.

"Idiot" the other murmured, not daring to look at the taller man directly.

So the boy had decided to make a cake. After mixing the ingredients for the dough and putting it in the oven,, he strolled to the TV in the living room, switching to the weather forecast.

"...still snowing in the Kanto region, as well as in the northern parts of Japan. Temperatures will fall down to -7° Celsius. As for the other regions..." "What is wrong with the weather lately? I mean, it's alreeady March! At least it shouldn't be snowing anymore..." the boy pouted. "Now I can forget going to the park with him"

Another voice suddenly tore him out of his self-conversation. "You wanted to go to the park with me?"

"Ah, Usagi-san!" Misaki hadn't noticed the taller male had returned. "How was the interview?"Akihiko walked towards the sofa and took a seat next to his lover.

"Same boring stuff as usual" He planted a soft peck on the other's cheek, who flinched slightly from the touch.

"You're cold! How long have you been outside?"

"Not that long, but it isn't summer, you know" Akihiko responded, looking around slightly confused.

"What's that?" the man asked. "Something smells..."

Misaki practically jumped off the couch. "The cake!" he exclaimed. Running towards the oven he hoped he hadn't burned the content to dust. Thankfully the cake was still all right and the shorter male put it onto the stacker to let it cool off.

Akihiko had followed the boy to the kitchen. "So you made the cake after all" he grinned.

Misaki shrugged. "You did want one after all." A humming noise was the only answer the latter received. The man appeared right behind Misaki, resting his chin on the boy's shoulder.

"Looks pretty delicious"

"The cake's not even done yet."

"I was referring to the dainty in front of me" the male whispered. "W- What are you... you know, instead of grinning like an idiot you could help me with the cake!" Misaki complained.

"Hai" the man purred, now standing next to the boy.

Misaki would never admit this, but for some reason he was feeling very... desirous lately. He knew he only had to say a word to let Usami make him his, however, his pride would never allow that. Even after so many years of living together with that man, he couldn't admit how he felt towards their physical relationship. Yet, with each passing day the boy felt himself even more attached to the taller male, and that was driving him mad. But he had vowed his counterpart would be on the receiving side someday. And at this rate it seemed that day was not far away anymore.

They didn't talk to each other for some time. While Misaki occupied himself with washing the strawberries, Usagi-san's task was to prepare the whipped cream for the cake.

Inconspicious and hopefully without remark, Misaki glanced at Akihiko now and then. Unfortunately this didn't go unnoticed by the taller male. He could practically feel those curious eyes on him, yet he didn't lift a finger to stop the latter from observing. Instead, he was thinking of ways to tease the young boy, and there was something on his mind that screamed to be done.

Let the games begin!

Without warning Akihiko trailed one finger through the dish, taking along a bit of the frothy white before guiding it to his lips. Misaki got wind of his actions instantly.

"Hey, I need that for the cake!" he protested. "You can have the rest after I'm done."

The kitten has fallen into the trap!

Misaki had reacted just like Usami had predicted. Now that he had gained the boy's attention, it was time to take this game a step further...

The male dug his digits into the dish yet again. However, this time, instead of just swallowing down the cream, he slowly licked it off his cool fingers, observing the other's reaction from the corner of his eye. Misaki, who noticed the change in the male's actions, took a brief look at him - and was stunned. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the man who was licking off the sweet substance from his slender fingers, but never looking at him directly. A soft groan escaped from Usagi's mouth.

As expected, the next thing Akihiko did was to slide his index finger completely into his mouth, pushing the digit further inside before slowly drawing it out again. He was well aware that Misaki was watching him the whole time, but he couldn't resist glancing at him anyway. The boy was blushing like mad; the slurping sounds were too much for him.

After some time that seemed to be an eternity, Misaki had had enough.

"Oi, I said I need all of the cream! Now give me that" he growled at him, reaching out for the bowl. Suddenly he felt a hand grip his free wrist and pull him towards the latter until his face was only an inch away from the other's. With his other hand Usami cupped Misaki's cheek, forcing the boy to look at him directly. For a second Misaki was lost in those amethyst eyes, not able to move an inch as if he was hypnotized.

But then the man's lids began to close slowly before he tried to eradicate the gap between their lips. That moment warning bells started ringing in Misaki's head and he tried to free himself from the other's grip - a bit too hasty because suddenly he stumbled over his own feet and fell to the ground, dragging the other male down with him who was able to land on his knees on top of Misaki's lap. And since the boy was still holding the bowl while falling, the whole content had spread all over him.

"Now look at the mess you've created!" Misaki didn't pay attention to the boy's whimpering, instead he leaned over to his neck that had a dash of the white substance on it. His lips hovered mere inches above it.

"Why me?" Usami asked, licking the cream off his lover's soft skin. "Wasn't it you who wanted to take the bowl away from me?"

"Y-you... Stop teasing me like that!" the boy barked while pushing the latter away from him and getting up. "I'm going to take a bath. And don't you dare to follow me!" Akihiko, who was on his feet again, tried to look as innocent as possible. "I don't know what you're talking about" "Yeah, sure." That was the last thing he said before disappearing into the bathroom.

After making sure Akihiko hadn't followed him, Misaki leaned on the door, letting out a deep sigh. 'Someday he'll drive me mad with his behaviour' the boy groaned. He led his digits to his neck, where Usami had licked him before. Only the thought of the man's actions was enough to make the boy blush like mad. But then he noticed the sticky substance was still all over him, so he decided to keep the daydreaming for later and got rid of his clothes before getting in the bathtub.

Surrounded by the hot water and the bubbles shimmering in every imaginable colour, he felt himself calm down a little. Misaki just layed there and didn't move for a while, letting the silence overwhelm him. Then, almost automatically, as if his hand was magnetized, his digits found that place on his neck again, where the man had touched him a while ago.

'What is wrong with me lately?' he thought. Of course he had always been weak against the latter's touch, but since recently his reactions were becominig more definite and thus more obvious to his lover, who took every single opportunity to take advantage of it, whether Misaki liked it or not. And somehow the brunette started to like being seduced by him...

Wait a minute, what was he thinking? That Usagi had brainwashed him! Shaking his head furiously, he dug himself into the welcoming heat of the water, trying to hide his embarassment from whoever he thought was in the room. After realising he needed some air to not kill himself right then, he cut surface - and was scared out of his skin to face a Usagi-san who apparently had come out of nowhere.

"What are you doing here?" the boy squealed.

"That is what I should be asking you" Akihiko replied. "I was worried since you have been in here for some time, and here I find you trying to drown yourself to death!" he quipped.

Misaki frowned. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"Aw, how rude, Misaki" the man pouted. "Here, let me help you to get clean."

"Hell no! Who knows what you're planning to do again!"

But the man ignored his rejection completely. Taking the soap in the palm of his hand, he started to scrub the boy's back. And since the male wasn't doing any suspicious movements, the latter let him do just as he pleased.

Misaki did not know when, but after some time he started to like the feeling of Usami's large hands caressing his shoulders, almost massaging him there.

"Usagi-san, what are you doing?" Misaki mumbled.

"What do you think, Misaki? I am making you clean, isn't that obvious?" he replied, sliding his soaped hands down to his chest, stroking the boy's collarbone with his thumbs. Misaki was dazed, the only thing he could perceive were these slender digits on his body, and a rich voice floating from behind. "Misaki" the male whispered in a seductive way, his breath tickled in the boy's ear.

Silently, Misaki begged for the man to touch him... in some special parts of his body. Knowing Akihiko, he wouldn't take any longer to do that, but strangely enough the male didn't even attempt to do more than just cleaning him. And slowly Misaki was getting frustrated about this. Not that he would ever ask Akihiko to take him, he never had to since the man was always taking matters in his own hands. So why was he hesitating this time?

Right when Misaki really considered to say something, he was suddenly turned around so they were face to face. The boy's heart skipped a beat, did Akihiko know what he was thinking? He was so close to the other at that moment, the slightest movement from one of them would have brought their lips into a passionate kiss - and Misaki was silently begging for that to happen. Slowly he closed his eyes, waiting for the man to take the first step...

Waiting.

Waiting.

Still waiting.

But nothing happened.

Suddenly, a loud 'hn' echoed in the room and when Misaki's eyes shot open, he was still facing Usami, but this time with a playful smirk decorating his face.

"Waiting for something?" he asked seductively.

Misaki came back to his senses. "N- no! What should I be waiting for?" he said out loud.

"Is that so?" Akihiko questioned. They just looked at each other for a while, observing one another. Then, without further spoken words, Akihiko steadied himself and turned on his heels, ready to leave.

Misaki broke the silence. "Where are you going?" he said, not aware of how desperate he had just sounded.

"Going to buy cigarettes" Akihiko said without facing the latter. I'll be right back." And without further explanation he left the room.

Misaki was all alone in the bathroom again. However, this wasn't as favourable as the boy had thought, since he could still feel his shoulders and chest burn, where the man had touched him before.

'This is bad' he thought, starting to feel very warm - and the hot water wasn't to blame.

Raising his arm, he guided his left hand to his shoulder, he could almost feel the trail the man had left there. Following it, his digits suddenly came in touch with an erect bud on his chest. Letting out a faint sigh, his index finger stroked over the same spot again and again. He rolled the bud between two fingers, biting his lip. How deeply he wished it would be the taller male giving him this kind of service.

His other hand didn't hesitate to slide to the lower part of his body, where he clamped firmly around his growing erection. A moan escaped from his mouth as he started pumping his groin in slow movements. The boy took deep breaths before letting out soft whimpers and sighs while a feeling he knew too well started to build up inside him.

Misaki stopped fondling his nipple, instead he slid his hand along his stomach and navel, reaching further down until he touched his pink entrance. He slowly circled around the hole before pushing his index finger inside, imagining it was Akihiko touching him all the time. "Usagi-san" he whispered, faintly audible. Matching his digit's movements to the pace of his hand, he flopped his head forwards, causing some strands of hair to fall over his half-lidded eyes.

After some time only one digit wasn't enough, he wanted to feel more. So he slid in another one, feeling his inside being streched sensually. With every deep thrust he became more vocal as his movements quickened. "Ah... U-Usagi-san!" he moaned deliciously, he knew he was only few thrusts away from release.

But suddenly the door flew open.

After leaving the appartement, Akihiko headed towards the basement car park, when suddenly he realised he had forgotten his car keys at home. Rolling his eyes in disbelief, he turned on his heels and returned to his appartement. After entering the living room, he walked towards the side table where he had left the keys. Right when he reached out for the object, suddenly a voice broke through the silence.

"Usagi-san!" somebody called, and Akihiko was sure it was Misaki's voice coming out of the bathroom. And judging by his tone, something had happened to him! Driven by anxiety for his lover, Akihiko rushed to the bathroom and pulled the door open - and couldn't believe his eyes.

Akihiko had fantasized so many times of Misaki pleasing himself while the man was watching, but never in his life had he thought it would come true someday, even if he couldn't see the details as the boy was still sitting in the tub.

Before Misaki realised somebody had just opened the door, he was still pumping his cock furiously, letting out delicious noises that should be forbidden. However, by the time his eyes caught the blurred image of somebody moving behind the door, he stopped all movements. Reality hit him hard when he realised Usagi-san had just entered the room without him noticing. And the worst thing was that he must've seen what had just happened!

He looked at Akihiko deeply shocked, spotting a devilish grin playing around the corners of the man's lips.

"...Erm..." Misaki began. "It's not what it looks like!" Akihiko could tell by the look in the boy's eyes that he was deeply embarassed at that moment, and it was amusing him mightily.

The man walked towards the latter in long, swift movements. Bending down, he took the brunette's face in both hands before crushing his lips against the pair beneath, claiming his mouth with rough and passionate kisses.

Misaki tried to push Akihiko away, however, this seemed to be more difficult than the boy had expected as his strength seeped away with each second those lips were conquering his mouth, toungues swirling in a sinful dance.

"Usagi... san" the boy whispered against the other.

Suddenly Akihiko broke the kiss and without warning Misaki was dragged upwards so he was standing on his feet. The man gasped at the sight of his lover's hard groin, sending jolts of pleasure down his own growing erection.

"Having a good time without me, eh?" Akihiko smirked. The next second Misaki was flipped upside down, hanging on the man's shoulder.

The brunette cried out in protest. "Ah! Usagi-san! Don't, I'm still all wet!"

"Trust me," the taller male grinned, already heading towards the bedroom with the boy hanging on his shoulder. "You'll be more than just wet after I'm done with you anyway".

Ignoring the boy's attempts to free himself out of the man's grip, he entered the dark room and threw the boy on the king-size bed before he crawled towards him slowly. Towering above him, he took a brief moment to look into those forest green eyes.

Misaki looked beautiful, his skin was shimmering in the dimmed light of the sideroom, soaked strands of hair were covering his half-lidded orbs. Akihiko stroked a disturbing fringe out of his face before cupping one flushed cheek. He bent down, capturing those sweet lips beneath him, forcing them apart with his silky tongue. Misaki whimpered, feeling his mouth being explored by his lover. He couldn't resist the man's touch as he felt his body turn to jelly, unable to struggle anymore.

Akihiko was kissing his way down the boy's neck, gently sucking the delicate skin. A soft moan escaped Misaki's lips.

"Usagi...san" he whispered. "Why are you always having your clothes on in these situations?" And then he realised what he had just said, eyes wide open and a hand covering his bigmouth. The man chuckled lightly. Sitting up in the boy's lap, he streched out his arms.

"Why don't you undo me then?" he offered. Misaki went bright red immediately.

"N-no! Forget what I just said."

"Aw, why so shy, Misaki?" Akihiko purred. He took the boy's hands in his own and placed them on his bloused chest. The brunette didn't move for a while, feeling his palms heat up. Trembling fingertips fiddled on the round objects that kept the piece of clothing together before unbuttoning one after another.

When he was done, the man shrugged the garment off his shoulders, exposing his naked torso to the other, however, Misaki didn't even dare to look at him directly, keeping his eyes shut. But suddenly they opened in surprise as his mouth was attacked once again, teeth bumping against each other and tongues swirling in a fight of domination.

Misaki was granted to breathe again as Akihiko started to tease the boy's nipple, biting and sucking the erect bud, tearing moans from these swollen lips. One hand entwined the boy's hard member while with the other the man was rubbing himself through his trousers shamelessly, his groin hardening from the flavours and sounds he was discerning. As he couldn't take it anymore, he unzipped his trousers quickly and pulled them off along with his boxers in one swift movement before throwing them carelessly on the floor.

Misaki was thrashing his head from side to side, Akihiko had pushed two fingers inside him, kneading his prostate deliciously.

"How does it feel Misaki?" The man whispered seductively, licking his earlobe. The boy cried out, god he was so close to cumming at that moment.

'Feels so good' he screamed in his head. But then the other one pulled out his lubricated digits, receiving a soft whimper from the trembling mess beneath him.

"Don't worry, my dear" Akihiko purred, lifting the boy's legs before steadying himself between them. "This will feel a lot better!" And then he slowly pushed himself deep into the boy's welcoming heat, filling him completely.

"Ah! Aaah..." Misaki cried out, his hands traveled to his lover's back and grabbed his shoulders tightly. The man started to rock into him in small movements, going deeper with every thrust. To moan and whimper was all the boy could do, feeling pleasure flow through his being uncontrollably.

Their breathing became heavier as the air around them thickened with every whimper and groan that escaped their lips. Both were already covered in sweat, the droplets causing their skin shimmer under the dimmed light.

Lost in the sensations he was feeling, Misaki started moving his hips upwards as the man thrusted into him at a quick pace, announcing his imminent release.

"Usagi-san - " the boy cried out as he came first, his seed decorating his chest with the thick ivory fluid. Akihiko was only few thrusts after him and came inside Misaki as he groaned deliciously, melting into his lover.

When Misaki woke up, it was still dark outside. Strong arms had circled around him tightly, afraid that the boy would leave after their love-making. Misaki managed to free himself out of his embrace. He sat up on the bed comfortably, looking down at his lover who was sound asleep.

'He looks so peaceful when he sleeps' the brunette thought. Normally the man had a very serious expression on his face. No surprise, being a novelist wasn't the easiest job on earth. Misaki remembered the first day they started to live together; Akihiko had been up all night working on his manuscript since he had missed the deadline once again. A faint smile flitted across the boy's face as he visualised the man's expression on that morning, hundreds of rings under his eyes and surrounded by a dark aura. But what had been so frightening that day had become routine over the years.

Yet, and that's why Misaki felt himself so drawn to the being next to him, he always managed to make time for the boy despite having enough on his plate. He always attended to his wishes, or at least tried to. And he always succeeded in making him happy in so many ways.

It was time to repay him.

Misaki adverted his gaze from his sleeping lover to glance at the clock.

It was 0:45 am.

'What about a kiss?' the man's words echoed in his head.

Turning to Akihiko again, he gulped hard. Slowly he bent down, halting mere inches above Usami. He hesitated for a short time, then, he planted the sweetest kiss on his lover's lips, eyes closed. "Happy birthday, Usagi-san" he whispered before snuggling up to the man next to him.

Drifting into sleep, he didn't notice the faint smile flitting across Akihiko's face.

* * *

_**A/N**_:Phew, finally done! Though I had a really hard time writing this (still need to get used to write lemon =3=).

Anyway, thanks for reading! Any remarks or criticism? Please review!


End file.
